


【盾冬】星尘的旋律

by kinomii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinomii/pseuds/kinomii
Summary: 苏睿找到了解除洗脑的方法，代价是消去巴基的全部记忆。Stardust Melody，一支献给群星的摇篮曲。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [スターダストメロディー](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462656) by 東雲. 



> 原作者警示：未成年人请勿阅览，严禁商用。

“好了，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，睁开眼睛吧。”

无机质的纯白病房里，响起了苏睿银铃般的呼唤。鲜黄色的萱草花点缀在她的发间，宛如明媚暖阳。

皇家研究所周围开满了这种朝气蓬勃的小花，苏睿深受民众爱戴，说不定是路边玩耍的孩童为她献上的小礼物。

在我焦急的等待中，病床上的巴基应声缓缓睁开了薄薄的眼睑。我凝望着他沉沉抬起的睫毛，心中竟有几分坦然。

重启的时刻到了……

那双眼瞳中仿佛盛着淡蓝的透明湖泊。

巴基的视野好像还有些模糊，他眨巴了好几下眼睛，不安地环顾起四周。不过神智清醒之后，他立刻解除了警戒。看得出，公主的手术非常成功。

他体内的冬日战士再也不会苏醒。

“起得了身吗？”给苏睿当助手的白衣医生问道。这时巴基才注意到自己缺失了整个左臂，他虽然困惑，却干净利落地靠腹肌挺坐起来。

前发垂在他的额头。我的挚友无疑是强悍的战士，可是一旦放下防备，那张面孔却一如遥远的往昔，有说不出的稚气。

睁圆的大眼睛里，湖水荡开涟漪，嬉戏的光线折射着明媚。简直就像少女，我心想。

“嘿……”我的喉咙堵得慌，什么也说不出口。

那双淡色的眼眸摇曳着，轻启的红唇欲言又止，最终选择了沉默。

巴基先看了看正探着小脸打量他的苏睿，然后是助理医生，最后……他向我看来。他茫然的表情已经说明了一切。

没错，巴基现在就跟新生的婴儿没有两样。

“你终于醒了，巴基。不，我是说……”

我的心平静无波，只是柔声斟酌着措辞，尽量避免吓到他。

“很高兴见到你……詹姆斯。”

巴基瞪圆了双眼，久久凝视着我。

我并没有失去巴基，他只是重获了新生……

我告诉自己，他终于摆脱了长久以来摆布他的狂风暴雨。

然而，巴基说出口的话，却残酷地贯穿了我的心脏。

“你……是谁？”

我听到了灵魂的恸哭。

☆

时间回到前天。

我做完任务刚从华盛顿抵达瓦坎达，就被苏睿公主叫到她的研究室，得知已经敲定了为巴基解除洗脑的方案。苏睿说，巴基还不知情，她想先征求我这个监护人的同意。

过程涉及外科手术，有万全的把握解除洗脑。不但能减轻PTSD，而且可以彻底摆脱洗脑词的控制。她向我保证，巴基再也不会受任何人操控。

其实在把巴基从冷冻仓里唤醒之前，她已经跟我有过沟通。

但我不知道的是……

“只是，他恐怕会失去记忆。”苏睿难过地说道。

“什么？”

我大脑一片空白，一时反应不过来。事后想想，我起码应该猜到有这种可能性。

“我也不敢把话说死……毕竟没有先例可以参考。我们尽了最大努力争取最好的结果，不过……大概率，要做好失忆的准备……”

“这样啊……”

也对，凡事不可能不付出任何代价……

“队长……你是什么意见？”苏睿看我的目光带着怜悯。

“什么意见？”

失忆，也就意味着我会从巴基的记忆里消失。

一起玩耍到日落的小巷，布鲁克林染满晚霞的街道，长岛旋转木马硬邦邦的座位。

裹在毛毯里嬉闹的温暖，在河里戏水的清凉。嘴里塞满母亲为我们烤制的苹果派的香甜，还有手牵着手传递的温度。

一切的一切……

“队长……你不用急着答复，先去跟他好好商量吧。”

“没必要商量。”

我一口回绝了苏睿的提议。因为，否定的判断就意味着再次把他送进冷冻仓。

我不可能让他再受这种罪……苏睿应该也心知肚明，从一开始我就没得选择，她只是在问我需要多少时间来做思想准备。

一个月前巴基出了冷冻仓，在准备接受手术解除洗脑期间，暂时由白猿部落的姆巴库代为照看。他并没被限制人身自由，不过还是远离瓦坎达的中心，在山岳地带和骁勇的战士们住在一起。

没想到的是，巴基很适应山里的生活，跟乍看粗暴的姆巴库也很快成了朋友。这种地方，我从来就比不过他。

巴基虽然害怕埋在自己体内的炸弹，却并没放弃希望，他积极的态度极大鼓舞着我。

终于，巴基可以做回他自己了，还有比这更值得高兴的事吗？

——嘿，倔小子，别闷在家里，一起出去玩啊。缺了你就没意思了。

我想起很久很久以前，来邀我一起出门的那张爽朗笑脸。

我发过誓，只要能让巴基摆脱过去的折磨，不再痛苦挣扎，只要能将他从罪恶感的泥沼里解救出来，我愿意做出任何牺牲。哪怕代价是他对我的“记忆”……

这是何等甜蜜，又何等残酷的条件……

他能活着，这就足够了，我别无所求。

不要紧，我早就习惯了孤独。

“什么时候？”我问苏睿公主，“什么时候可以手术？”

“随时都可以，一切已经准备就绪，设备也都齐了。”

“那就明天吧。我后天还有任务，没法待太久，傍晚就必须离开瓦坎达。我希望手术时能在场。”

“明天？不会不太急了……或者可以先缓缓？”

“不了，再拖结果也一样，下次我不知道什么时候才能过来。而且……我想越快越好。”

如果有时间犹豫，我怕会舍不得失去他。不，不该这么说。巴基并没有离我而去，他只是获得了解放……仅此而已。好一阵，苏睿就像猫在打量陌生人那样，久久凝视着我，仿佛要看穿我的真意。最后，她轻轻叹了口气，柔声对我说道：

“你今天要去见他吧？我派直升机送你。这是最后一晚了，跟他好好聚一聚吧。”

“谢谢。”

最后一晚……这句话，掐紧了我的心脏。


	2. Chapter 2

“史蒂夫，怎么这么晚，我还担心等不到你吃晚饭了。”

白猿部落的停机坪开凿在山岩上，一下直升机，迎接我的是略显腼腆的笑脸和简单的拥抱。巴基从前就喜欢搂搂抱抱，那时候我不愿意察觉彼此的体格差距，总是气呼呼地躲开，其实我并不是真的讨厌跟他肢体接触。

这段往事也已经成为温馨的回忆，巴基的体温和气息都是连接我过去的纽带。

“怎么了？你好像没什么精神。”

挚友敏锐察觉到我的变化，讶异地打量着我。

“没什么，只是肚子饿了。今天只在纽约吃了顿早饭。”

巴基听完放心地笑了。他好像有些晒黑了，听陛下说，他在帮奶农干活。

路上，部落的孩子们开心地围着巴基叽里呱啦说个不停，我听不懂他们的语言。巴基对孩子们交代一番，似乎在劝他们离开。

看起来巴基像是在说，今天我有朋友来做客，下次再一起玩吧。已经很晚了，快回家。

我只要到瓦坎达，一定会来见巴基。他刚脱离冷冻不久，按说还在静养，却飞快融入了当地的生活，每次见面都让我惊讶不已。

虽说巴基现在靠服药抑制着冬日战士，还是随时都有失控的危险，白猿部落的姆巴库却二话不说同意为他提供庇护。

巴基的问题很复杂，或许是出于对陛下的信任，这位首领并不把他当成危险人物加以防范。无论如何，我只能深深感谢他和整个白猿部落。

“我还以为你白天就会过来。”

回到住处，巴基还不忘抱怨。一想到他整天都在等我，我忍不住有些害臊。然而，心头的沉重依然挥之不去。

“嗯……话说回来，巴基，你今天怎么穿得像个绝地武士。”

“运动衫和牛仔裤在山地太显眼，你也换身宽松的衣服吧。”

巴基扔给我一套便服。

“还有，绝地武士是什么意思？我这么穿很奇怪吗？”

怎么可能奇怪。巴基身上的衣料十分柔和朴素，比起绝地武士更像东方格斗家的装束。

瓦坎达的大自然生机勃勃，瑰丽多彩。

不同于皇族、边境部落、滨河部落和商贸部落，白猿部落位于险峻的山岳地带，服饰独具特色，生活环境也大不相同。

陡峭的岩壁上开凿着堡垒一样的城池，巴基就借住在其中一个房间。

室内很宽敞，带阳台，甚至还有小巧的厨房。到处都铺着厚密的毛皮，丝毫感觉不到岩石的冰冷。恐怕这是国王的宾客才能享受的待遇。

“我去了趟皇家医院，耽搁了。苏睿公主跟我聊了聊。”

“这样啊，都聊什么了？”

“嗯，回头再告诉你……好香啊。”

“你说要来，所以我准备了大餐……反正尽量做得丰盛了。有胡椒羹、甘蓝杂煮、玉米面团、兵豆做的萨摩萨饼，当然还有肉。”巴基指着准备烤制的肉。

“是什么肉？”

“我猎到的。”

“所以到底是什么的肉？”

“巨蜥……”

“……”

够野性的。我想像着巴基跟恐龙一样的巨大蜥蜴战斗的场面，忍不住笑了。

“你就当是吃鸡肉吧，在战场上我们连青蛙都吃过呢。”

“你那次料理的青蛙，只有我们俩吃了没拉肚子。”

“不，是只有你。我根本没吃。”

“你是装样子的吗？！”

“你现在才发现吗！”

我们放声大笑。

余晖从阳台洒进一片金黄，美得让人想哭。

“放心吧，本地人经常吃这种巨蜥。我还用肉换到些调味料，才做了胡椒羹。不过份量没拿准，胡椒有些放多了……姆巴库教了我怎么处理巨蜥肉，很好吃的……我猜。”

结果你也没把握吗。

“好吧，是肉就行。反正我连来历不明的青蛙都吃过了。”

“好吃吗？”

“难吃到死。”

“奇怪，不好吃吗？那大老鼠呢？是谁说味道太棒了结果吃到闹肚子来着，难不成是德尼尔。”

“就是他。森田连看一眼都嫌恶心，死活不吃。”

“你知不知道？森田的孙子在高中当校长。”

“什么？那家伙的子孙能当老师？肯定是没遗传到他的基因吧。”

巴基勾起嘴角，或许是想起了从前跟队友们干过的蠢事。

像这样，有一句没一句地聊着过去，我简直忘了巴基体内还埋着炸弹……

没错，乍看安全，手指却始终扣在扳机上，一触即发。

冬日战士随时可能被启动……

远远传来某种兽类的啼叫。起初我也被吓了一跳，后来才知道是猿啼。黄昏时分，鸟兽总是分外喧嚣。

巴基在准备晚饭，我边帮他递盘子，边听着树叶沙沙摇曳。

我油然而生一种甜蜜的错觉，仿佛这样的日子会延续到永远。

橙色的火苗照亮了巴基的侧脸，我回想起在暖炉前聊到忘我的孩提时代，好友那张凝视着我的稚嫩笑脸。

老实说，当年我的视力很差，除非在极近距离，否则根本分辨不出人脸的细节。可是，我却知道巴基的每一颗痣，数得清他每一根睫毛。

我们曾经如此地亲密无间。

等差不多扫荡完巴基摆了满桌的菜肴，我撑得再也吃不下去，已经是深夜。

“那……我做的酸奶就留着明早配香蕉吧。还有香蕉汁，烤香蕉也很不错。这边是香蕉干，适合当零食。”

“怎么全是香蕉。”

“没办法，姆巴库经常晚上带着酒和吃的来找我。很不幸，比喝酒我当然不会输，他押的赌注就全都进贡给我了。昨天是一大堆香蕉。”

“今天呢？”

“今天他不来，他知道你要过来。”

姆巴库，白猿部落的年轻首领。初次见面时，他一脸严肃地瞪着我，简直像头大猩猩。后来巴基听了我的感想，微笑着说“我也有同感”。

不过姆巴库确实具备领袖风范，不仅勇猛过人、气度非凡，也懂得体谅弱者。

我了解得不多，只知道皇族，也就是黄金部落，直到最近才和白猿部落化解争端。恐怕也因为双方首领是特查拉和姆巴库，才能实现和解。

“你想跟他聊聊吗？不如我去叫他？正好他喜欢吃肉。”

巴基好笑地嘀咕，我忙不迭直摇头。

我确实很感谢姆巴库，但我今天只想和巴基独处。

“那家伙人不错，我真的很受他照顾。他曾经在洞窟里跟白毛大猩猩搏斗，战胜之后还把猩猩吃了。”

“吃了？！把猩猩？！真的假的？”

“谁知道，反正据说是真的。所以别人说他像猩猩，以为他会生气，他却当成是赞美。”

“这样啊。”

我们总能滔滔不绝聊个没完，温柔的夜色渐渐深了……

巴基拿出琥珀色的饮料，入口温和香醇，我又吃起肉片。

“刚才是谁说再也吃不下的？不过你胃口也太好了。”巴基看着被一扫而光的盘子感叹道。

巴基当然不会知道，我是怕他真把姆巴库叫来吃肉。

“每道菜都非常棒，是本地的做法吗？”

这是实话，虽然有些调味料还吃不惯，不过总体的确是朴素又温馨的味道。

“完全不是，只是学个样子。本来瓦坎达各个部落的饮食文化差异就很大，我也是随便东拼西凑的，孩子们都笑我做的是瓦坎达大杂烩。不过你爱吃就好，反正你的味觉也就这样了。”

“开什么玩笑，我的味觉要比普通人灵敏四倍。”

“是迟钝四倍吧。”

我们边收拾餐具边打趣。

巴基的声音突然黯淡下去。

“你从前对什么都过敏，随便哪样东西都能要你的命，能吃的就几种。你刚注射血清之后……对，就是在战场再见面的时候，得知你什么都能吃了，我别提有多高兴。”

不过战场上嘛，也没什么像样的食物就是了，巴基笑着说道。无论过去了多少年，他永远是像兄长一样担心我的那个儿时玩伴。

这一个月里，日子是如此恬静，我甚至要相信，可以永远这样过下去了。

平时出任务，周末来看巴基，一起聊聊过去，听巴基讲讲新学的知识。或是追赶山羊，或是帮忙剪羊毛，如果能一直这样生活……

“我去找些酒来，你随便收拾一下。我们到阳台喝吧，今晚没有月亮，星星非常漂亮……史蒂夫？你怎么了？”

原来巴基起身时，我不由自主地拉住了他的衣摆。

“别拿酒了，巴基。喝你泡的那种怪味茶就足够了。”

反正我们也喝不醉。而且我一秒也不想跟他分开，不想目送他离去的背影。更别说他趁着拿酒，顺便再带几个电灯泡回来了。

“怪味两个字是多余的。史蒂夫，你到底是怎么了？”

“没什么。你说星星很美吗？”

我想待在巴基身边，又不想让他看到我的脸，于是找借口上了阳台。

说是阳台，其实就是外侧的走廊。我不经意往下一看，只见万丈深渊。从绝壁之下远远传来微弱的水声，遥遥望去的山脉顶峰还戴着厚重的雪冠。

我打了个冷颤，几乎同时肩头就被披上一张毛皮。

“高山上夜里很冷，超级战士也抗不住，现在才只是春天。”巴基站在身旁，温柔地注视着我。

“好暖和……”

“那当然。白猿部落加工毛皮的技术非常高超，不只是兽皮，还有牙齿、羽毛、鳞片……就连小孩子也很在行。动物对瓦坎达人来说不只是食物，身上的一切都能加以利用。”

“真厉害……”

他还是老样子，我心想。

巴基总能一眼看到别人身上的优点，他会真挚赞美对方的美德和长处，懂得尊重人性。如此善良美好的一个人，却被迫背负起过于残酷的命运。想到这里，我更是对九头蛇满腔憎恨。

巴基并不知道我胸中的怒火，他只是仰望着星空，继续悠悠低语。

“瓦坎达的大自然很美，白天从这里望过去也是绝景。看着通透的蓝天，我甚至都想往下跳了。”

“……”

噩梦般的记忆一闪而过，我反射性地瞪向他。

“嗯？抱歉，别摆出这幅表情，我只是开个玩笑。你真的不冷吗？”

巴基很久没像这样，用安抚娇弱少女的眼神看过我了。说起来，布鲁克林时代，街坊邻居都说巴基肯定是个体贴的男友……

“确实，通常来说跳下去就死定了。不过白猿部落的孩子随便就能上下悬崖，我看了都捏把冷汗。”

“孩子？也会来这儿吗？”

“对，当然是跟大人一起。最近有群年轻人，大概类似青年社团？白天会过来让我当老师。一开始我还以为是教格斗技巧或者武器知识，结果他们想学的是外语。英语、德语、法语，一群壮汉排排坐着听讲，想想就滑稽。我教他们语言，作为交换，他们也教我约鲁巴语。有时候他们不打招呼就把小孩也带上，害我提心吊胆的。”

我说不出话，巴基是在为孩子们担心，怕他们接近自己会有危险。

“这里的小孩很聪明，也不认生，怎么赶都赶不走。当然，他们多半是看我很稀奇。不过瓦坎达人无论老小都这样，对自己的能力太过自信，没什么危机意识。”

果然，即便是此时此刻，巴基仍然在担心自己体内的起爆装置被激活，永无宁日……我想说我会永远在你身边，拼上性命保护你……然而这是无法兑现的承诺，再说也不是为了巴基好。

“不如这样，史蒂夫，你也来教孩子们画画吧。”

“什么？”

“孩子们经常送画给我，你看，比如那边墙上的。颜色太鲜艳了，我真佩服他们的色感……画得很棒吧？”

“那副画上，是你吗？”

墙上最大的一幅是肖像画。

“好像是，你眼神不错啊！别说画里是不是我，连是不是人都有待商榷。”

确实很抽象。不过，从那双认真涂抹出的蓝眼睛就能看出，作者肯定非常喜爱巴基的眼睛。我想起来了，每次为巴基作画，我也总是烦恼怎么才能调出那双眼睛的颜色。

“我很喜欢瓦坎达的艺术，怎么说呢，充满了活力。”

的确，像Tingatinga（注1）那样大胆使用原色，会有独特的视觉冲击。

“不过，要说最喜欢的，还是我的小男孩画的画。”

我哑口无言。

“我也不知道该怎么形容，你的画跟那种色彩鲜艳的蓬勃感完全不一样，可是……总能给我无比的勇气……让我坚持下去。”

“无论过去还是现在，只有你会说这种话。”

“怎么会，大家都会喜欢你的画。”

巴基甜美地笑了。其实是你想为孩子们做些事吧，你是想到了自己的弟弟妹妹吧，你一直很喜欢小孩，其实你最不忍心赶走那些仰慕着你的孩子，对不对？

我是知道的，巴基，我无论如何也要除去你的枷锁……

“快看，史蒂夫。星星真美，银河就像贴着山脊喷涌到了天上。”

在纽约，因为烟雾和光污染，低处的天空几乎是一片灰色，根本意识不到天和地的区别。可是说实话，我的全部心思都放在巴基身上，根本顾不上其他。

“你倒是看啊。”

在巴基的再三催促下，我才终于挪开视线望向夜空。

“确实很壮观……”

我被震撼得说不出话。漆黑的夜幕上，坠满璀璨繁星……数不清的星光灿烂夺目。

把恒星按亮度分级，肉眼能够识别的最小亮度为六等星，这是通常的定义。不过，我和巴基甚至能捕捉到十等以下亮度的星光。

老实说，能看到的星星太多，反而难以区分星座的形状。过多的亮点带来瞬间的眩晕，我赶紧垂下视线，春季的银河又铺展在眼前。过于辽阔的视野让我丧失了方向感。

就像是被抛进浩瀚宇宙。

“这样子，好像正在宇宙里漂浮。”

没想到巴基说出了我的心声。如果是和他一起迷失在宇宙，那也不坏。

“我记得你很喜欢星座神话吧。战场上能通过星星辨认位置和时间，关键时刻可以救命，所以我拼命背了好多……不过现在都忘了。”巴基低语道。

“全都忘了吗？”

“唔……当然还记得一些。西天那颗蓝白光芒的是天狼星，对吧，这我知道。天狼星是整个夜空最亮的，是你的星星，而且还可以叫做‘Dogstar’，也很像你。只有这颗星我永远不会忘。”

“天狼星？我吗？你从小就太爱美化我了。别忘了天狼星的狼字，应该是你才对，你不是叫白狼吗。”

“这样啊。那好吧，它是你的星星，也是我的星星，就这么说定了。”

巴基哄孩子似的做出了让步，我却更不服气。我很想认真跟他理论，天狼星实际是双星，拥有一颗伴星，但又不想破坏气氛，最后只好作罢。

“那陛下呢，陛下是哪颗星？”

“星星啊，一下说不上来……不过这里视野这么好，连微光星座都看得到，其中有一个很适合陛下。”

“是豹子座吗？”

“稍微有些不一样……在北斗七星和双子座之间……像这样连接起来，就是山猫座。”

“黑猫？”

“不，山猫，也就是猞猁。那边是尾巴。”

“在哪里？根本看不出来。”

“真是的……”

我贴到巴基身后，手臂越过他的肩膀，指示起方位。以双子座的一等星北河三为参照，应该可以定位到正确的位置。

直到嗅到巴基淡淡的体香，我才意识到自己正从背后环抱着他的身体。我哪里还顾得上什么双子座，手忙脚乱地想拉开距离。可是……柔软的发丝轻抚着脸颊，唤醒了熟悉的感情。

少年时代，我曾对这位强大又美丽的挚友怀着难言的淡淡情愫。并不是出于对偶像的憧憬……而是带着苦涩的甜蜜爱慕。

“史蒂夫？”

“啊，我想到一个比山猫座更合适的，你看天顶上的那颗白色一等星。”

我尽量自然地挪开身体。

“看到了。”

“那颗星星叫‘Regulus’，意思是小国王，应该更像陛下。”

“是什么座？”

“狮子座，Regulus对应心脏。狮子算是猫科动物的王吧，很适合当陛下的星星。”

我也不知道自己在说什么，就像咿呀学语的幼童在胡言乱语。不过或许是被怀旧情绪感染，巴基也兴致盎然。

“有道理。那猩猩呢？有猩猩座吗？”

“没有。不过我只知道国际天文学联合会划定的星座，各国的民间传说就不清楚了。说不定瓦坎达就有猩猩座。”

“这样啊，改天我去问姆巴库。”

又是姆巴库，反复出现的同一个名字让我不太开心。不过……巴基本来一直避免和人接触，这次苏醒之后，他也慢慢开始融入集体，我是发自内心地为他高兴。

“怎么了，史蒂夫？”

“没什么，我在想这里和纽约完全不一样。”

“是说星星的数量吗？”

“数量也是一方面，还有星星的位置。当然，毕竟纬度不一样。你看，南边地平线上有一个十字。”

“看到了！是南十字星吗！”

“没错。”

“哈哈。你可以像这样教姑娘们认星星啊，多浪漫，任谁都会迷上你的。史蒂夫……你并不孤独……”

“你在说什么……”

巴基唐突的低语简直就像临行前的道别，我不禁皱起眉头。

“在医院，苏睿跟你说了什么吧，关于洗脑的……我猜是坏消息？”

“你为什么会这么想……”

“因为你今天很反常。”

巴基轻笑着转过身，斜靠护栏和我面对着面。房间透出温暖的灯光，照亮了他对我的放心不下。

“听我说，史蒂夫。我非常幸福……能像这样生活，对我来说已经是太奢侈的礼物，这是真心话。所以，你没必要垂头丧气。现在我唯一的愿望，就是你能好好的……仅此而已……任何时候，我都只希望你能幸福。”

这个胡思乱想的笨蛋……我无语地移开视线。星星模糊起来，看不真切。

南十字星斜倚在山脊之间，两颗一等星Acrux和Becrux相依相伴。十字底端的延长线上，是孑然的老人星，为南天夜晚的水手引路护航。

原来巴基误解了我的反常。

“明天……”

我没法继续隐瞒。巴基不仅看穿了我的伤感，还反过来安慰我。

“嗯。”

“我陪你去医院。”

“应该不是普通的检查吧。”

“嗯，已经准备好为你解除洗脑了。”

“当真？”

“嗯。”

“这样啊，手术风险很大吧？”

“并不大……”

“少来。要吗洗脑解除，要吗完全失控，类似这种的？”

“怎么会……真的没有风险。”

我没撒谎。风险……的确没有，至少不是身体上的。苏睿不会选择可能伤害巴基的方案。

“那……我的小男孩干吗摆出这幅表情？”

“什么表情？”

“好像下一秒就要哭了。”

巴基的指尖拨开我额头的发丝，还来不及收回，就被我用左手紧紧握住。

“嗯？”

巴基不解地偏着头，夜风拂过他蓄长的发丝。我有样学样地捋起他的前发……我想这么做太久了。

其实很早很早以前，我已经察觉到这种冲动。

“巴基，再见面之后，你的头发一直是中分……不过我更喜欢像这样，梳到侧边……就像从前那样。”

我握着巴基的手，为他梳理着头发。

“是吗？干吗突然说这个……不过，好吧，我会参考你的意见。”

巴基困惑的表情格外可爱，我忍不住抚上他的脸颊。巴基的右手被我牢牢握着，现在他也没有左手能挥开我。

“喂，史蒂夫……你究竟是怎么了？”

近在咫尺的双眸里写满担忧，缀满群星。明天，我就将失去这位无可替代的挚友。

我更加用力握紧巴基的手，我知道为他梳理头发的指尖正在发抖。巴基给我披上的毛皮从肩头滑落，趁他分心注视毛皮的轨迹，我一咬牙，用力把他扯进怀里。

“史蒂夫？！”

我搂紧了巴基。

“对不起……就这样，让我抱一抱……”

“史蒂夫……”

巴基被我毫无预兆的举动吓了一跳，他稍作挣扎，却并没拒绝我的拥抱。

一直都是这样……拒绝他的关心、让他一脸寂寞的，从来都是我。

任何时候，巴基从没抛弃过我。哪怕是刚交了女友，只要我感冒生病，他一定会牺牲难得的假日陪在我身旁。

虽然有两年他是真的在躲我，不过那是特殊情况。巴基为了我……没错，他是为了我好才选择藏起来。总是这样，从来都是这样，巴基的一切行动都是为了我……

这次轮到我来做牺牲了，完全不需要任何犹豫。

“史蒂夫，你情绪也太不稳定了。”

巴基悬空的右手抱住我，安抚性地轻轻拍打着后背，我更是搂紧了他。巴基的身体既强壮，又柔软。我享受着他的回应，只想牢记住怀中甜美的气息，永远不要忘记。

“乖，乖。”巴基故意开起玩笑。

“别把我当小孩子。”

“小孩子才没这么大力气……难不成我是被偷袭了？”巴基在我耳边轻笑着转移话题。

“不舒服吗？”

“哼哼，换成姑娘，背都要被你折断了。”

又是姑娘，我很气，真的非常恼火。巴基从前就是这样……总是这样。

“那就忍着。”

“你啊……想找个伴了吗？老朋友，拿我练习可没用。”

“哪儿来这么多话，闭嘴。信不信我把鼻涕擦到你身上。”

“哈哈。要是冷就进屋去吧。”

“再等一等……”

巴基并不像嘴上说的那么抵触，本来从前就是他更喜欢肢体接触，一有机会就把我往怀里塞。

如果我能更坦率些该多好，如果我从一开始就抱住他，该多好。

我把脸埋进巴基的脖颈，紧贴着他的肌肤。是巴基的气味，我多想永远留住这份让人眷恋的气息。

“唔？”

忽然，我的额角传来轻柔的触感。我惊讶地抬起脸，刚、刚才那是……

“星星太美，都把人看醉了。你是回想起战场上的事了吗？进屋去吧，史蒂夫，听话。”

刚才的是什么？是吻吗？巴基他……吻了我？

我用右手捂着额角，残留的触感让我狼狈不已。巴基扔下我，径自回了房间。

巴基为什么吻我？我一时间手足无措。

再一想，多半他是嫌我太幼稚，就像缠着母亲不放的小孩子，才无奈地用吻安慰我吧。

对，并没有特别的含义……我努力平复下剧烈的心跳，告别满天繁星，跟着巴基进了屋。

 

注1: Tingatinga，起源于坦桑尼亚的油画艺术，鲜艳粗犷。


	3. Chapter 3

“史蒂夫，你今天神经兮兮的，不如先休息吧。床给你睡，我就……”  
  
巴基作势要去打水洗东西，却被我一把拉住手腕，他惊讶地回过头。  
  
“巴基，今天我们一起睡床吧。”  
  
“啊？别开玩笑，又不是小孩子了……”  
  
“刚才你分明就把我当小孩。来吧，就跟从前一样。”我固执地拽着他。  
  
“别忘了我们的个头可不是‘跟从前一样’，你别一时兴起，待会儿要后悔的。”  
  
确实，我只是不想巴基离开，才本能地拦下他。不过既然被拆穿，我更不能反悔，只好半开玩笑地拉着他不放。  
  
“老朋友偶尔增进一下感情也不坏啊，就一起睡吧。”  
  
虽然房间很宽敞，石制的睡床对两个超级战士来说明显太小。不过我还是说什么也不退让。  
  
“你先放开，我还要收拾东西。”  
  
“现在就别管了，明天我来收拾。”  
  
巴基无奈地叹了口气。  
  
“你不洗澡吗，史蒂夫？”  
  
“不洗了。啊，难道有汗臭？”  
  
“这倒不是，我怕你着凉。”  
  
“那就更该赶紧睡觉了。”  
  
我缠着他硬要一起睡，巴基为难地垂着眉梢，不知在嘟囔什么。  
  
“唉……那好吧。”巴基最终认命地点点头。  
  
老天，他居然能同意我的异想天开……他真的一点都没变，巴基从来没法拒绝我。  
  
其实我本来没当真。就像巴基说的，我们又不是小孩子，而且这张床比皇家医院的病床还窄，我心想他再不同意就算了。  
  
这下子连我也没了退路，总不能现在才说是开玩笑。  
  
可是……和巴基一起？睡同一张床？  
  
“睡相别太差！”  
  
巴基苦笑着抽回手，利落地铺起床。靠在一起的两只枕头异常刺眼，明明提议的是我，现在反倒不知所措。巴基径直灭了灯，本来我们就穿得宽松，没必要再换衣服。  
  
巴基掀起毛毯，慢吞吞地上床躺到靠里一侧，眼神示意我睡他左边。因为巴基没有左臂，这样确实更省空间。他是真的接受了我的任性，我却打起退堂鼓。  
  
可是一旦被他发现我在犹豫，肯定会说“怎么，结果是开玩笑吗，我就知道”，立刻一笑而过。我赶紧钻进被窝趟到他身边。  
  
床确实有些窄，不过非常暖。我们并肩仰躺着，右边是巴基的体温。  
  
“不过确实挺让人怀念的，像这样挤在一起睡觉。上次我们睡一张床都是多少年前了。”  
  
我甚至能感受到巴基轻笑的振动。  
  
“从前你倒经常往我被窝里钻。”  
  
“啊，确实。你病倒了我去照顾你，有时就犯困了。哈哈。”  
  
“真服了你，居然跟病人抢床睡。”  
  
“哇，70年前的旧事你还这么记仇。只是没想到啊，有一天会被你抢床铺。真是的，明天就要住院了，我还没收拾东西……”  
  
巴基嘴上虽然抱怨，其实并没生气，他快活得就像明天要去郊游。  
  
“巴基……你开心吗？”  
  
“少得意忘形，当年你还是个可爱的小男孩也就罢了，现在……”  
  
“我不是说这个。”  
  
不是像这样一起睡觉，而是你终于可以彻底解除洗脑了。我没把话说出口，不过巴基明白我的意思。  
  
“哦，你说洗脑吗。其实我还没什么实感，你懂的。一个月前，他们把我从冷冻仓唤醒，说有办法解除洗脑了，不过还要做准备，让我先在这儿等着。我很喜欢这里的环境，大家也都是好人。可我担心得不得了，生怕哪天又突然失控发狂……虽然现在没有铁臂，也在吃药控制……可是我……我真的不想再伤害任何人。”  
  
黑暗中，巴基的声音带上了无助的颤抖。  
  
“你不会再伤到任何人。”  
  
“嗯，所以我很高兴。我欠瓦坎达太多，这辈子都在苏睿和陛下面前抬不起头了。”  
  
“是啊……”  
  
是了，无论对巴基而言还是对我而言，都别无选择。那就没必要告诉他可能会失去记忆。  
  
“史蒂夫，你不用瞒我，明天的手术其实有风险吧？”我们保持着肩并肩的姿势，巴基扭过头在我耳畔低喃。  
  
“不，真的没问题。”  
  
“那你今天怎么这么伤感？”  
  
“是星星太漂亮了……”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我有些晕星。”  
  
“不对吧，晕星是因为失重，身体适应不过来（注1）。你真的太反常了，要我给你唱支摇篮曲吗？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“啊？我是开玩笑的，笨蛋。”巴基连忙否认。  
  
“我真的想听。”  
  
“不是吧，小朋友。”  
  
“唱吧，我睡不着。”  
  
“你是认真的？”  
  
“我要听你唱……”  
  
巴基比谁都清楚我的倔脾气，知道我绝对不会妥协。  
  
“先申明，我可不是唱歌的料。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“臭小子你说什么。”  
  
“为我唱吧，求你了……”  
  
巴基叹了口气，轻声哼唱起来。  
  
And now the purple dusk of twilight time  
  
Steals across the meadows of my heart  
  
High up in the sky the little stars climb  
  
Always reminding me that we're apart…  
  
巴基唱的是纳京高的爵士老歌《Stardust》。  
  
星光总是提醒我，和你的天各一方。  
  
你只留下永恒的歌谣，独自流浪。  
  
爱化为群星，弹奏着一去不回的岁月。  
  
此生难忘的记忆。  
  
星尘的旋律……  
  
歌词恰好唱出我此刻的心情，巴基轻柔的哼唱让我直想哭。  
  
很久很久以前，我曾仰望着布鲁克林的夜空，思念远赴战场的巴基。无论相隔多么遥远，至少我们身在同一片星空之下。  
  
就算分隔万里，我们依然在彼此身边。每当看着繁星，我相信我们依然以某种方式紧紧相连。  
  
即便是在巴基掉下火车、一度离开我的生命之后……  
  
我也曾在战场上独自看夕阳西下，沉入遥远的地平线，直至漆黑的暗夜笼罩。  
  
战场上的夜晚寂静到可怕，甚至能听到来自异国的风吹拂进心房。我会想，巴基就在璀璨银河的彼端。  
  
我追忆着遥远的往昔，静静凝听巴基耳语般的歌声。或许是以为我已经睡着了，巴基停止了哼唱。  
  
渐消的尾音带着甜蜜。  
  
我还想再听他唱，又怕一开口声音会发抖，只好就这么装睡。  
  
巴基不动声色地久久凝视着我，最后一声叹息，打了个哈欠。  
  
虽然没了歌声，静谧的夜里还轻轻回荡着巴基的呼吸。  
  
如果巴基真的全都忘了，那我最好还是退出他的生命。瓦坎达肯定会接纳他，而我远远守护着他就好，这样最好。  
  
如果还能再见，到时候……就当作是他的一个老友吧。

 ☆

我沉浸在自己的思绪里，回过神来才注意到巴基均匀的鼻息，他睡着了。我悄悄睁开眼，巴基的侧脸近在咫尺。整个房间只在厨房留着微弱的照明，几乎一片黑暗。不过凭我的夜视能力，连他纤长的睫毛都能看清。  
  
姆巴库给巴基准备的房间十分宽敞，偏偏床很窄。两个人高马大的壮汉直挺挺地仰躺着，肯定很滑稽。不过别人怎么想都跟我无关，现在我的全部心思……  
  
巴基正放心地睡在我身边。我忍着呐喊的冲动，边感谢这份幸运，边贪婪地盯着他安稳的睡脸，怎么也看不腻。真希望永远也别天亮，我心想。  
  
巴基忽然动了动，我以为他醒了，结果只是翻个身，慢慢向我这边侧躺过来。  
  
侧身之后，巴基的指尖正好碰到我的手，吓得我一哆嗦。我几乎没有和人在床上接触的经验。  
  
最多也就是跟母亲，然后就是巴基了……当然，那是在布鲁克林的孩提时代，我们还像小狗一样满床打滚。  
  
那些年，巴基是个快活的阳光少年。虽然身体还不强壮，却充满力量，是无数男女憧憬的对象。  
  
不仅是同龄人，就连年长的女性也频频对他送秋波。比如西蒙斯女士，每次学校让我们去路边卖饮料，她总会来买我们几乎没有味道的柠檬水。她穿着克莱尔·麦卡德尔式的条纹连衣裙，裙摆翩翩，眼里根本没有其他同学，只看着巴基。  
  
“你会是个好男人。”  
  
涂着鲜红指甲的手指抚摸着巴基的手背，接过他递来的纸杯。  
  
我正值青春期，不知怎么就看不惯他对谁都好，有时还故意冷落他让他难堪，其实纯粹是在乱发脾气，可是巴基依然没有放弃我。  
  
只要我生病卧床，巴基一定会来看我。  
  
——又发烧了？我去拿湿毛巾。  
  
——咳嗽要注意加湿，我去烧些水吧。  
  
——史蒂夫，听说蜂蜜能治喉咙痛，我给你带了加蜂蜜的热柠檬水。  
  
他总是尽心尽力地照顾我。  
  
整个家就靠当护士的母亲养活，就算我生病她也不可能休息。再说我隔三差五就会病倒，她也照顾不过来。  
  
——史蒂夫，你冷不冷？该多盖些被子才行……对了，我来给你当暖水袋吧，正好我也困了。  
  
他曾这样说着爬进我的被窝。当时我在发烧，巴基紧紧搂着我。他的肌肤健康光洁，带着柑橘的香甜，让我产生了难以启齿的邪念。  
  
现在，巴基远比当年强壮，可是不知为什么，在我看来却无比脆弱。  
  
我闭着眼睛，重新伸出刚才慌乱中收回来的手，用小拇指尖试探着碰了碰他的食指。我莫名兴奋起来，边警戒巴基的反应，边轻轻增加接触面积。触感很硬，这是属于战士的手指……  
  
我想起小时候，巴基曾屏息凝视停在指尖的黄色蝴蝶，生怕把它吓走。直到蝴蝶镇定下来，他才缓缓起身，踮着脚走到窗边，轻轻打开窗户，将手伸向天空。  
  
巴基带着微笑目送蝴蝶飞远，他的眼底映着朗朗晴空，蓝宝石般温柔闪耀。  
  
我本来不擅长画人物，却突然有种冲动，想描绘他孕育着阳光的睫毛、俊秀的鼻梁……  
  
涌上心头的那股炙热到底是什么。  
  
还有红指甲的女人拉住巴基时，我心中的钝痛又是什么。  
  
当时我无比恐惧那种雨后浊流般的情绪，于是把责任转嫁给巴基，拒绝他的示好。现在想来，我真的太过幼稚。  
  
我边确认巴基呼吸的节奏，边小心翼翼睁开眼睛。他的脸比我想象中还近，薄薄的眼睑仿佛涂着眼影，微启的红唇隐约能看到洁白的牙齿。  
  
我一点一点和他十指相缠，但愿他别醒……  
  
好温暖……好好记住这只手的温度吧，永远不要忘记。说不定我再也没有机会握住这只手了。可是，我们的过去并不会清零。我们年少相遇，一起长大，并肩作战……经历了分离，又再度重逢。  
  
这份回忆绝不会褪色，将永远在我心中闪耀，宛如繁星。  
  
虽然答应过要陪他到最后……不过只要是为了保护巴基，我什么都可以做。  
  
我会带着祝福放开这只手。  
  
我悄悄握住巴基，他还是闭着眼。我尽量轻地侧过身，改为和他面对面。幸好床是石头做的，几乎没有响动。  
  
相比宽敞的房间，床真的很窄。我们本来就贴得极近，面对面之后甚至能感受到彼此的呼吸，不过巴基垂下的长发遮挡住大半张脸，我实在想看看他的表情，于是用另一只手拨开他的前发，又强忍住亲吻洁白额头的冲动，把手放置到他脑后。  
  
微卷的发丝传来柔软的触感。我就像抱婴儿一样战战兢兢，分外小心地揽过他的脑袋，拉近和他的距离。  
  
刚才……巴基吻了我的额角，就像给邻居的孩子发糖果一样若无其事，那我回敬他一下应该也没问题。我探过身，在他额头蜻蜓点水地掠过一吻。  
  
这时，巴基终于轻轻一抖。他醒了吗？我赶紧挪开脸。可我不仅握着他的手，还扶着他的头，没法立刻抽身，索性一用力，把他整个揽进怀里。  
  
或许是我动作不够大，巴基没有任何反应。倒是我被自己大胆的举动吓得不敢动弹，僵硬得像个机器人。  
  
我在床上，巴基在我怀里……他的额头抵着我的锁骨，柔软的头发蹭得我下巴发痒。而巴基没法说不，他还睡得安稳。  
  
等到剧烈的心跳渐渐平复，我反而开始好奇可以做到哪一步。放在巴基后脑勺的手往下滑，轻搂住他的背。  
  
还是没反应……  
  
那好。我索性用脚趾戳了戳巴基的腿，只见他的肩膀猛一哆嗦。我就知道……  
  
这样都没反应才有鬼，他醒多久了？  
  
现在巴基的脸被我按在怀里，看不到表情。不过，他的耳朵已经完全红透。这下我倒完全镇定下来，反正……明天他就什么都不记得了。  
  
我转而抚摸他的脖颈，怀里的肩膀更是一抽，甚至能听见倒吸一口气的声音。巴基的右手仍然被我握着，他的掌心明显开始出汗。  
  
我还不满足，更是抬起左腿挤进巴基的双腿之间。这次他明显想逃，却被我用左手钳制住腰。  
  
“你给我 ……适可而止……”终于，从胸口传来巴基颤抖的抗议。  
  
“这是说梦话吗？”我忍不住轻笑。  
  
“滚开。”  
  
“结果是装睡啊。”太好了，这样就可以当作玩笑一笑了之。  
  
“是被吵醒了，都怪史蒂夫小朋友太黏人。”  
  
巴基像坏脾气的猫一样抱怨起来，他用力回握了我的右手，然后极其自然地抽回手。等他抬起头来，已经换上恶狠狠的表情，却掩饰不了满脸通红。  
  
“怎么了，小朋友，刚才寂寞到睡不着吗？”  
  
“嗯……我很寂寞。”巴基的问话是过去式，我的回答是进行式。  
  
“为什么，我不是在你身边吗？我会……”  
  
——陪你到最后。  
  
我现在不想听这句话，只好一把抱住他。  
  
“呃！”  
  
刚才我们在阳台也这样拥抱过，可是现在是在床上，只隔着单薄的衣料。我很清楚，这不是朋友之间该有的举动。  
  
巴基开始挣扎，我更用力地搂紧他，硬把膝盖挤进他的腿间，想尽可能和他肌肤相亲。我很清楚这有多超过，却停不下来。  
  
我不再否认对挚友身体的欲念，粉饰了快百年的感情，在即将失去的这一刻终于褪下伪装……可是并不意味着我已经和过去的自己饯别。  
  
“史蒂……”  
  
我加大力气钳制住巴基的挣扎。  
  
“巴克……再忍一忍。”  
  
“凭什么。”  
  
“我想感受你。”  
  
“感……”巴基被我的用词吓得抬起脸，近在咫尺的大眼睛瞪得滚圆。  
  
“我没别的意思。”  
  
我也说不上来别的意思是什么意思，我们又没喝酒，再说也喝不醉……对了，就归罪到刚才的玩笑，当成是晕星吧。  
  
巴基困惑不已，趁他没回话，我隔着单薄的衣料从他腰际抚过整个后背，来到后颈。在手指接触到裸露肌肤的瞬间，巴基的身体明显紧绷起来。我无视他的僵硬，继续沿着背脊游走回腰椎附近，接着伸手探进他的衣摆。  
  
“史蒂夫！”  
  
巴基的身体猛地一弹，可我现在只想直接感受他。我抚摸着他的侧腰，被窝里体温比平时更高。我捉住巴基拼命想抵抗的右手，像在制止顽劣的孩童。  
  
“嘘，没事的。”我贴在巴基红透的耳朵边低语。  
  
我不知道没事的具体含义，只是出于愧疚想安慰他。压低的嗓音显得分外陌生，不仅是巴基，连我都被吓了一跳。巴基就像惨遭恶棍施暴的少女，动弹不得。  
  
虽然问心有愧，我还是没停手。指尖描绘着背脊的曲线，引来巴基苦闷的呻吟。我享受着肌肤光滑的触感，在他腰间流连。  
  
我贪心地想要更多，于是一个翻身，把他整个压到身下。  
  
巴基还没学乖，又伸手想推开我，这次被我用左手捉住，牢牢钉在床单上。  
  
总算又能看到巴基的脸了，他正睁大眼睛可怜兮兮地盯着我，眼睛眨了又眨，像是被我粗暴的举动吓住了。  
  
“史蒂夫……你这是要……”  
  
“我不会乱来，很快就好……”我打断巴基的抗议。  
  
对不起，真的很抱歉。可是，就再让我任性一下吧，往后就没有机会了。  
  
说不出口的话让我心里一阵抽痛。是啊，这就是最后了。  
  
我目不转睛地凝视着巴基的脸，生怕错过任何一个瞬间。夜色倾注在他湿润的大眼睛里，后半夜里升起一轮下弦残月，月色如金粉铺洒在他洁白的脸颊。高挺俊秀的鼻梁下，是柔软的薄唇……  
  
真想把他的一切烙印在眼底，我心想着掀起巴基的睡衣，探索起他的身体。紧致的腹肌，意外柔软的肌肤……当我的手指抵达肚脐，巴基终于忍不住惊叫。  
  
“喂！”  
  
“我只是摸一摸……巴基，对不起，我不会乱来，再坚持一下。”  
  
身下的人奋力摇头，也不知有没有听到我苍白的借口。我不想被拒绝，索性把脸埋进他的颈窝。巴基的气息充满鼻腔，我抵不住诱惑轻咬住他通红的耳廓。  
  
“嗯！”  
  
一声甜蜜的呻吟顿时让我的下半身重如千斤，就在这时——  
  
“哇！”  
  
巴基支起膝盖，顶住了我的胯下。  
  
“巴、巴基！你干什么……”  
  
“什么叫、没有别的意思，这又怎么解释。”  
  
巴基湿润的眼睛瞪着我，我的性器确实硬得就要爆发。  
  
“你先冷静一下，队长，看清楚我是谁，别搞错对象。”巴基就像在教育做错事的孩子。  
  
“我、我知道。”  
  
“你不知道。听我说，史蒂夫。你来之前才经历过一场恶战吧？男人的身体就是这样，很容易把兴奋转化成性欲。尤其是像这样黑漆漆地睡在一起，又看不清对方的样子，很容易冲动。所以你先冷静下来，想清楚我是谁。”  
  
巴基又在像兄长一样开导我，他心里肯定已经开始盘算，准备让山姆或者娜塔莎给我介绍姑娘了……一直都是这样，从前巴基就热衷为我介绍对象。我很感谢他的好意，可是他平时虽然自信，却在这一点上始终不肯承认自己的价值，在被九头蛇改造以后，更是陷入了彻底的自我否定。  
  
“什么都不懂的是你，我想要的就是你。”我气得一口咬住巴基的下巴。  
  
“痛！什、什么叫想要……”  
  
“闭嘴，我怎么知道！”  
  
问也没用，连我自己都不知道答案。不过，他要是以为处男发起情来就会随便把朋友当成女人抱，那就大错特错了。  
  
你问我为什么想抱你？整整70年我都没得出答案，怎么可能简单解释得清。而且我还有事瞒着你，你并不知道这是最后一晚，你马上就会失去和我共有的全部回忆。等到明天，你就不再是“我的巴基”了，我稍微失控一下有什么不对。  
  
巴基明明是受害者，我却越想越气，泄恨似的一把扯开他的上衣。洁白的肌肤暴露在夜晚的空气中，巴基哆嗦起来，不知是冷还是怕。  
  
仔细想想……其实根本用不着想。像这样靠蛮力把人压在床上动弹不得，还单方面剥掉对方的衣服，基本已经算犯罪行为。  
  
“我这幅身体有什么好看的……”  
  
我正在为自己的暴行良心不安，受害人巴基却又开始轻笑着教育我。  
  
“不是好不好看的问题，我只是……”  
  
巴基默默听我解释。  
  
“我只是想……想感受你。”  
  
我自知这种理由站不住脚。感受？要感受什么。万幸，巴基什么也没说。我能感到他倾注给我的友情，或者更接近母性。我从来就搞不懂他。  
  
我恨自己太不善表达，可这的确是我唯一的念头。我想把你搂在怀里，想确认你的存在。你的体温，你的呼吸……我只是想感受你。  
  
“好吧……我不会逃，史蒂夫，你先放开我。”巴基轻轻说道，“我不会逃走。”他柔声向我保证。  
  
我只好松开他被按在头侧的右手，刚一放开，巴基就猛地坐起来。我险些被他一个头锤，赶紧往后退开。结果我们坐在床上，面面相觑。  
  
盯着我的蓝眼睛柔情似水。  
  
“我明白了，你在不安吧，史蒂夫。”巴基很平静，温柔地帮我拨开额发。  
  
“不，明天的手术很安全。”  
  
“我知道，可是你很不安。”  
  
好吧，我投降……我心中的感伤根本瞒不过巴基的眼睛。  
  
“并不是不安，我非常高兴你能解除洗脑。只是……心情很复杂，仅此而已。”  
  
“我懂。”  
  
巴基怎么可能懂，他根本不知道自己会失去过去，失去记忆。  
  
“我只是盼这天太久了，稍微有些……激动。”  
  
“嗯。”说完，巴基揽过我的脑袋，靠到自己肩头，就像在安慰孩子。我懂，他在我耳边低喃，温暖的手指慈爱地抚摸着我的头。我真的忍不住想对他一吐为快。  
  
“巴基……我一直，都想把你……藏到我的身体里。”  
  
“史蒂夫……”  
  
“我知道听起来很蠢，可是我真的，哪怕是现在这一刻……我想抱紧你，不让任何人看到你，想让你成为我的一部分。”  
  
巴基默默听着我脱轨的自白。  
  
“可是，你是一个独立的人，不是我的一部分，所以……”  
  
我将不得不送走你，让你回到原本的巴基·巴恩斯。所以至少今晚，只是今晚，我不想再对你假装坚强。  
  
“成为你的一部分……似乎也不坏啊。”巴基的声音近在耳边，一如既往。  
  
“不行，你不是我的附属品。只是，我想稍微……”  
  
“稍微什么？”  
  
我想感受你，确认你的形状，因为今晚就是最后了。  
  
我把巴基的沉默当成是默认，就着跨坐的姿势，双手放到他裸露的胸口。或许是我的手有些凉，巴基抽了口气。不，或许他是出于本能地抗拒和友人肌肤相亲。但我并不打算停手，而是抚摸起他左肩的断口，首次感受到凹凸不平的伤痕，提醒我巴基有过何等残酷的经历。  
  
“这里会有感觉吗？”  
  
“有，不如说——”  
  
巴基扭动着身体，脖子一片绯红。看来不只有感觉，还非常敏感。我们坐在床上靠在一起，我的右手滑向他的侧腹。  
  
“唔！”  
  
等我把手探进内裤，巴基终于害怕地想往后退。我索性一把搂住他，揉捏起翘臀。巴基吃痒地笑了。  
  
“你还敢说不会乱来？不过今天就算了，反正是星星把我们看醉了……我也要摸，你的屁股可是热门话题，包括在战场上。”  
  
“话题？”  
  
“说你紧翘又有型。”  
  
战场上几乎全是男人，话题和举动都很露骨，甚至会把同性当作性欲对象。我身份比较特殊，没人敢招惹，至于巴基就不知道了。  
  
“那你呢？”  
  
“我？”  
  
“你被摸过屁股吗？”  
  
“哈哈，倒是经常受到邀请，不过我有美国队长罩着，没人真敢来找死。”  
  
这么说，我也以某种方式保护了你吗。不过凭巴基的本事完全可以应对自如，要知道他拿过拳击冠军。我的挚友就是这样阳光、强大、聪慧……  
  
只是，在九头蛇时又如何呢。我想起前任上司皮尔斯伪善的脸，忍不住咋舌。那个支配着冬日战士的男人。  
  
——那家伙……是怎么死的？  
  
被巴基问起时，无法言喻的愤怒就像岩浆在我心头喷涌。我很气他哀愁的眼神，我能感到巴基对皮尔斯的憎恨，可是同时还有些许完全相反的情愫。其实可以理解，毕竟他一直像个忠实的仆人不离左右。这就是所谓斯德哥尔摩综合征吧，嗯，可以理解，不过我还是恼怒到发狂……可能的话，我真想亲手了结皮尔斯的性命。  
  
对啊，到明天，不仅是皮尔斯，整个九头蛇都将彻底从巴基记忆中消失。这倒不错，我努力说服自己。  
  
“史蒂……你……有完没完。”  
  
巴基以为我是因为情绪不安在撒娇，说不定确实如此。反正我现在也丝毫不见好转，干脆狠狠把他压回到床上。  
  
“唔！喂，你想害我撞破脑袋吗。这儿可没有史塔克大厦那种软绵绵的床头，看清楚，是石头的！我好不容易能解除洗脑了，要是被石头撞出毛病怎么办……”  
  
“烦死了，闭嘴，你以为我没算好距离吗？”  
  
“这可说不准，你有时挺粗心的，还冒失，对自己的能力太自大了！好痛！”  
  
能这样臭骂我的也只有巴基。虽然我不介意多听一点儿，不过凑在耳朵边嚷嚷实在太吵，我索性一口咬住他的喉咙。  
  
“知道了，你少说两句。”  
  
“臭小子！怎么成了我在无理取闹！明明是你把人压在床上……这样很痛！你是野兽吗！”  
  
确实野兽才会咬住喉咙来让猎物闭嘴，不过又有什么关系呢。  
  
“别乱动，我都说了只是摸一摸。”  
  
这哪里是正义战士会说出口的台词，我利用位置优势，像流氓一样对巴基上下其手。从浑圆的臀部到结实的腹肌，沿着沟壑一路来到胸口。跟我不一样，巴基的胸肌非常柔软。  
  
“唔！”  
  
我本来想避开，却还是不小心蹭到了巴基的乳尖，他的身体用力一颤。  
  
“抱歉。”我也不知道为什么道歉。“我还想摸下面，好不好？”  
  
“该死，你本来就没征求我同意……”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
逻辑不重要，我连同内裤一把拽下巴基腿上单薄的裤子。  
  
“喂！”  
  
“会冷吗？”  
  
“不是冷不冷的问题……哇！”  
  
巴基几乎被我剥个精光，只剩系着绳子的上衣松松垮垮挂在肩头。我一秒钟都不想耽误，直接把他抱个满怀。  
  
这就是巴基的身体，巴基的体温，巴基心脏的跳动。温热的血液在体内流动，这是我的巴基……  
  
“史蒂夫……”  
  
“我不会松开的。”  
  
“不是，凭什么就你穿着衣服……你也脱了吧。”巴基的声音轻如蚊吟。  
  
我飞快脱起衣服，巴基也认命地主动除去构造奇特的上衣。非常好，我真的不知道要怎么解开他那身绝地武士服。我们光溜溜地又躺回床上，巴基的体温异常诱人。我早就想这样，想肌肤贴着肌肤，抱紧巴基的身体。  
  
“史蒂夫……”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“好难受。”  
  
“忍着。”我一心只想增加接触面积，胳膊越收越紧。  
  
“你今天真的，莫名其妙……”  
  
我动也不动，只是用尽全力抱他。我们明明不是恋人，却赤身裸体搂在一起。我知道巴基是照顾我情绪不稳定才原谅我乱来，哪怕再好的朋友，被提出这种要求肯定会犹豫，可是今晚是我最后一次能对巴基任性了。  
  
没错，这个对我无比溺爱、熟知我点点滴滴的巴基，就要消失了。我不想留下遗憾，只想感受他的全部。我更不想和他分开，如果可能……  
  
“真想把你整个人都吃进肚子里。”我不小心说漏了深藏在心底的疯狂念头。  
  
真希望巴基没听到，不过以我们的姿势是不可能的。我以为会吓到巴基，他却异常平静。  
  
“好啊。”被我搂到喘不过气的巴基这样回答。  
  
“巴基……”  
  
“如果是你，把我吃掉也行，就像刚才吃巨蜥一样。比起现在这样，莫名其妙被剥得精光抱住不放，还不如被你吃掉更好懂。放下一切，被你吃进肚里，被你消化，成为你的一部分……或许对我来说——”  
  
——还更幸福。  
  
叹息般的尾音回荡在空旷的房间。  
  
我胸口一热，忍不住想哭。  
  
“当然，除了吃进肚子，或许还有其他办法可以合为一体，不过你肯定不会往那方面想。”巴基轻笑道。  
  
“巴基？”  
  
“既然你不打算解释，不如也让我回敬一下？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“老实说，我一直就很好奇美国队长的身体。”  
  
话音刚落巴基就用右手摩挲起我的腰。他能活动的范围有限，估计也摸不到其他地方，却把我吓了一跳。  
  
“反应别这么大，就跟你说的，只是摸一下。”巴基慢悠悠地搬出我刚才的台词，一把握住我的阴茎。  
  
“哇！”  
  
“哇，真的好大，这是最大尺寸吗？”  
  
“别、别闹，快放开！”  
  
“我想你没资格说这种话。”  
  
是这个道理，可我都尽量不去往那方面想了。  
  
巴基从前就是这样。  
  
“放轻松，乖乖别动。说起来是你13岁那年吧，还是我教会你怎么自己解决的。”  
  
他在这方面一点都不含蓄……不，巴基并没在性事上取笑过我，也不会对别人开这种玩笑。今天纯粹是我自作自受。  
  
其实我完全可以挥开他的手，可是我的脑袋都快炸了，根本没法思考。我的……那里，被巴基……即便从前他作为兄长指导我，也没直接动过手。  
  
“巴基……”  
  
“哇……还越来越大，你的尺寸也太超标了。”  
  
我根本受不了巴基手指的抚弄，全身血液都集中到下半身，转眼就硬得不行。我慌忙制住巴基的右手，同时报复性地抓住他的性器。  
  
“你还不是……”  
  
巴基也稍微有了反应。  
  
“没办法，这是生理现象……不过，哈哈，原来我还能有反应……真没想到。”  
  
我无言以对。巴基逃离九头蛇之后，恐怕一次也没自己做过。刚刚再会时他的状态十分糟糕，几乎连味觉都没有。九头蛇把巴基当武器来维护，说不定直接关闭了他的性能力。  
  
“机能很正常……”我包裹住巴基的手，把彼此的性器握在一起套弄起来。  
  
“史蒂、夫……”  
  
巴基带着尖叫的呻吟让我兴奋不已，没有任何技巧，我根本就不懂技巧，一心只想和他一起享受快乐。  
  
巴基痛苦地仰起脖子，我拼命克制着冲动，才没伸出舌头去舔暴露在眼前的洁白锁骨。肌肤散发的气息越加浓烈，让我头晕目眩。  
  
“史蒂夫，嗯……啊……”  
  
巴基的呻吟融进我的血液，流遍整个身体，手上越发湿滑的触感几乎让我发狂。要是血压再往上升，估计就要冲破我的脑袋了，可是灵魂却贪婪地渴望更加疯狂的交欢。  
  
“巴基，巴基……再多叫一些，叫我的名字。”我恳求道。  
  
巴基微微隙开原本闭紧的眼睛，湿漉漉的眼珠就像美丽的矿石。  
  
“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”  
  
“巴基，再多叫一点。”  
  
我已经分不清哪根是哪根，彼此的勃起在手里不停搏动共鸣。  
  
“史蒂夫……史蒂夫！我、我不行了……史蒂夫！”  
  
“巴基，我也是，巴基……”  
  
我们叫着彼此的名字，几乎同时达到高潮。  
  
我连自己解决的次数都少得可怜，巴基恐怕也很久没有发泄过。临别的最后一个晚上，我们这是在干什么……  
  
整个房间都是急促的呼吸和剧烈的心跳，我真怕心跳太响会吵得白猿部落来查看。  
  
等到渐渐平复了呼吸，巴基才回过神，像不开心的猫一样抱怨起来。  
  
“黏乎乎的……”  
  
“你躺着别动。”  
  
我拿起一旁的毛巾擦拭起我们的身体，还好两人份的东西都射在巴基肚子上，至少床单没弄脏……但愿是。  
  
其实应该先把毛巾打湿，可我怕下了床美梦就会中断。  
  
“怎么跟随便发情的年轻人一样……又不是酒后乱性。”巴基苦笑着擦起手，我无话可说。  
  
“不……是醉了。”我向阳台望去。我们都醉了……被星星迷醉了。  
  
巴基没有笑，只轻声说了一句是啊，就像在自言自语。  
  
我把还在擦手的巴基重新揽进怀里。我知道，只要稍微错过时机，我们就必须回到儿时玩伴，再也不能像这样拥抱。  
  
还好他已经习惯拿我当耍性子的孩子，不但没抵抗我的怀抱，反而自己调整到更舒服的姿势，最后满足地叹了口气。  
  
看来今晚可以搂着他睡了，我放下心来。  
  
一次的放纵真的会上瘾，我艰难克制着体内的躁动，说什么也不想放开他，只好默背起纽约州的法律条款。  
  
巴基估计不太舒服，却毫无怨言地让我搂在怀里。  
  
留给我的时间只有最后几小时，我怕冷静下来会忍不住想哭，只好用力嗅着他的气味保持兴奋，情绪就像过山车一样不停起伏，折磨得我身心俱疲。  
  
不过即便如此，我也丝毫没想过离开这张床。  
  
不知不觉已经是后半夜，下弦的弯月来到窗边，为巴基柔软的棕发镀上光环。虽然皓月当空，不过毕竟已是残月，还不至于黯淡星光。  
  
追逐着月亮的那抹光辉应该是某颗行星吧。是金星吗，还是木星呢……改天去查一查吧。  
  
真没想到，有一天我能枕着巴基的胳膊眺望星空。我何其感激这份幸运，然而，这也是最后一次了……  
  
正当感伤重上心头，巴基沙哑的嗓音又轻轻唱起那首《Stardust》。  
  
A paradise where roses bloom  
  
Though I dream in vain  
  
In my heart it will remain  
  
My stardust melody  
  
The memory of love's refrain  
  
玫瑰绽放的天堂只是虚无的梦  
  
我会永远牢记  
  
群星演奏的旋律  
  
一次次唤起爱的回忆  
  
我的灵魂，只想永远荡漾在他沙哑甜蜜的歌里。  
  
  
注一：即太空适应综合症，刚进入太空时容易发作，症状类似晕车晕船。


End file.
